


VIANEITH

by Entre_libros_con_nuria



Category: El Dragón y el Unicornio - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entre_libros_con_nuria/pseuds/Entre_libros_con_nuria
Summary: Parece ser que a Via le gusta regalarle cosas a Neith...
Kudos: 1





	VIANEITH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@/unyarima en twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2Funyarima+en+twitter).



> SPOILERS de el orgullo del dragón de Iria y Selene

23 de Andrai de 2020 d.S  
Arxia, Viria

He perdido la cuenta del rato que llevo dando vueltas por la habitación. León me mira desde la silla como si no pudiese creer que me haya puesto así porqué Neith no llega.  
\- ¿Vas a parar en algún momento o voy tener que cuidarte más tarde? Como sigas andando así vas a hacerte daño.  
Consigue que frene en seco, ahora que lo dice quizás sí que he estado pisando con más fuerza de la que debería…  
\- Ya debería de haber llegado, ¿y si le ha pasado algo?  
León niega con la cabeza y me dedica una sonrisa que trata de ser tranquilizadora pero sus ojos no mienten, sé que él también está preocupado, ya tuvo que salvarle la vida una vez.  
Hecho un último vistazo a la puerta pero nada ha cambiado desde la última vez, Neith Sinagra no aparece por ninguna parte. No soporto estar aquí dando vueltas sin poder hacer nada mientras no llega así que me voy hacia mi taller, por lo menos puedo volver a revisar que su regalo esté en perfectas condiciones, no es que sea un día especial pero me apetecía regalarle algo… ¿Está mal?  
He despejado la mesa cosa poco habitual en mí pero así me aseguraba encontrarlo sin complicaciones, los nervios por entregárselo me podían haber hecho perderlo de vista. Así que allí, solo y en el centro de la mesa, está el regalo de Neith, un reloj rodeado de un dragón y un unicornio y que quizás y solo quizás lanza dardos tranquilizantes, compruebo una vez más que esa parte funcione sin errores, es importante… Por si tiene que protegerse.  
Me coloco el reloj en la muñeca, apunto a la puerta y tiro del cuerno del unicornio para lanzar los dardos. Por suerte tengo mala puntería y no llego a darle a la persona que acaba de abrir la puerta.  
\- Lavalle, cuidado con lo que juegas, podrías hacerte daño…  
Noto que las mejillas me pican cuándo veo que Neith está apoyado en la puerta y me apresuro a esconder las manos detrás de la espalda.  
\- ¡Neith! ¡No puedes entrar aquí de esta manera!  
Neith levanta las manos y da un paso hacia atrás.  
\- No estoy dentro. – Sus labios dibujan una media sonrisa una de esas que pueden irritarme y llamar a los míos, me contengo. – Tu hermano me ha mandado a buscarte, creo haber escuchado que estabas nervioso por si me había pasado algo viniendo hacia aquí.  
Pongo los ojos en blanco, espero que el color rojo que teñía mi cara no se haya intensificado.  
\- Debes haber escuchado mal…  
\- ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?  
Sólo porque tengo algo que darle. Le dejo pasar y, con mis manos aún detrás de la espalda trato de desprender el reloj de mi muñeca para poder dárselo a él. Neith se acerca a la mesa.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien Lavalle? Has recogido el taller ¿tengo que llamar a León?  
No tengo respuesta para eso y menos cuándo sus ojos se clavan en los míos así que lo único que consigo hacer es darle el reloj. Creo que Neith se queda sin respiración unos segundos después de verlo aunque quizás sea mi imaginación, aún así, no importa, mi respiración agitada por los nervios puede servir por los dos.  
\- ¿Ha sido esto con lo que casi me matas? – Por suerte, conozco a Neith lo suficiente como para entender que esa respuesta es solo debido a que está confundido.  
\- Tienes suerte de que no lo hiciese o ahora no te lo podría regalar -Le sigo el juego y aunque mi respuesta es tímida su expresión es de sentirse desarmado.  
\- Yo no te he regalado nada… No sabía que- No puedo dejar que siga hablando.  
\- No necesito nada, estás aquí y estás bien, es suficiente. – Acerco mi mano a la suya y dejo que se rocen.  
Nos quedamos en silencio con las manos rozándose tímidamente, no soy capaz de acercarlas más. Fijo la vista en el reloj para entretenerme con algo. Neith acaba entrelazando nuestros dedos que encajan perfectamente y yo suspiro, esto siempre se le ha dado mejor a él.  
Noto la mirada de Neith encima de mí, como si sus ojos buscaran los míos y no puedo evitar que los míos también vayan en busca de los de él. De reojo veo como dibuja una media sonrisa cuando nuestros ojos chocan y me doy cuenta de que yo también sonrío. Unos segundos después su boca cubre la mía.  
\- Le faltaba esto al regalo…  
\- Esperaba que fuese el tuyo.  
Neith vuelve a besarme, se lo agradezco, ahora seguro que las mejillas se me han vuelto más rojas que antes pero es verdad, sus besos pueden ser el mejor regalo, viniendo de él significa que se queda conmigo, me conoce y se queda conmigo. Ese es el mejor regalo que Neith Sinagra podría hacerme.


End file.
